The Big Dipper Falls
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: Weirdmageddon has finally ended, but at what cost?


(A/N: I have recently come to know the awesomeness that is Gravity Falls (Late to the party I know) and was inspired to write this FanFic. Whether Weirdmageddon Part 3 turns out like this at all we'll have to wait and see, anyway I hope you enjoy!)

The Big Dipper Falls

A Gravity Falls Fanfiction

Rated: T for Blood and Mild Language

Plot Summary: It's finally over, Weirdmageddon has been stopped. But at what cost?

Pairings: Wendipper (Wendy/Dipper)

Gravity Falls, Oregon

August 31st, 2012

9:00 pm

A large explosion streaked across the skies of Gravity Falls as Bill's Pyramid collided with the rift, destroying both in the process, much to the horror of a VERY pissed off Bill Cypher. The Demigod could only watch as his minions vanished into thin air and everything around him return to normal.

"No! What have you done Pinetree?!"

The cause was 13 year old Dipper Pines who was currently laying in a pool of his own blood, cuts covering his chest and arms his hat laying several feet away from him in the dirt.

"It's over Bill."

Dipper's voice was very weak as he was barely clinging onto life but still he smirked at the furious anger in the Eyes (Or rather Eye) of Bill Cypher. As Dipper's consciousness started to fade he gave Bill one last sign of defiance, flipping him the bird. Bill was now steaming with anger.

"You little Dip SHIT! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Bill raised his cane above his head, ready to deal the final blow to Dipper when suddenly a beam of purple energy came from behind Bill, going through his body creating a hole the size of a Bowling Ball just below his eye much to his shock.

"WHAT?! Who?! How?!"

Bill turned around in time to see Stanford Pines standing there holding a beam weapon of some kind, flanked by his Twin Brother Stanley, Soos Rodriguez, Wendy Corduroy and Dipper's Twin Sister Mabel Pines.

"I told you I knew how to beat you Bill. Now vanish into nothingness where you belong!"

The hole in Bill's "chest" started to expand, causing the Dream Demon to start to panic.

"No! Nonono you can't do this to me Ford! Damn you Pines Family! Damn you all! DAMN-"

Bill's final words were cut off as he appeared to completely evaporate in a flash of purple light. Once Bill was gone the group had a full view of Dipper who's eyes were closed and he appeared to be dead. Mabel's eyes widened like saucers and she immediately rushed to her Brother's side, tears leaking from her eyes.

"DIPPER!"

Mabel gently picked Dipper up by his upper half and rested his head in her lap, not caring that her skirt and sweater were getting stained with his blood. She shook Dipper gently, hoping that he would wake up.

"Dipper! Dipper say something please! DIPPER!"

Mabel sobbed harder as she got no response from Dipper and clutched him as close to her as possible, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Nononononono Dipper please don't leave me...I love you bro bro...please wake up..."

The rest of the group rushed over as well, all disheartened at the sight. Soos shook his head frantically as he started to cry, Dipper was his best friend and here he was laying in his Sister's arms not moving.

"Dude oh my God...this can't be happening."

Wendy buried her head into Soos' chest and clutched his shirt as she too started crying really hard, she couldn't bear to see her best friend laying there bleeding from basically everywhere. Neither Stan nor Ford were crying but they were both saddened by Dipper's condition, especially Ford.

"This is all my fault...if I had stopped Bill when I had the chance none of this would have happened..."

Suddenly Dipper's Little Dipper shaped birthmark started to glow bright blue and his body started to float from Mabel's arms to just up above the ground much to the shock and awe of everyone including Wendy who had stopped crying into Soos' shirt. The blue light enveloped Dipper's body and suddenly his wounds rapidly healed, though still leaving torn clothing and bloody stains. Once his wounds were completely healed his birthmark suddenly disappeared and the light set him back on the ground on his feet before fading away. Dipper's eyes then opened, his blurry vision clearing to see his friends and family standing there (Well except for Mabel who was kneeling) all with tears in their eyes and shock on their faces. Dipper smiled and waved at them.

"Hey guys..."

Mabel immediately got up from the ground and tackle hugged Dipper, nearly knocking him off his feet. She sobbed into her Twin's shoulder though this time they were tears of happiness and relief. She didn't care at this moment how Dipper was alive or what that blue glow was all she knew is that her Brother was ok and that was all that mattered.

"Dipper! Thank God! Thank God you're alive! Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear me?! I love you you big jerk!"

Dipper smiled and hugged Mabel back with equal tenderness, stroking her hair with one of his hands.

"I'm sorry I scared you Mabes. I love you too."

The rest were quick to join, first Soos wrapped his large arms around both Dipper and Mabel, then Wendy wrapped hers around all 3 of them. Stan and Ford were reluctant to join the group hug but relief that Dipper was alive set aside whatever animosity they still had for each other as they wrapped their arms around the kids and each other. After about 15 minutes the group reluctantly broke apart and Dipper walked over to grab his hat when Soos decided to finally bring up the Elephant in the room.

"Um dood...as much as I am glad that you are alive, how?"

Dipper blinked in confusion as he dust his hat off before putting it back on.

"What do you mean how?"

Everyone else seemed incredulous to Dipper's confusion so Wendy stepped forward to elaborate.

"Exactly as Soos asked, you were laying in a pool of your own blood un-moving Dipper then suddenly your birthmark glowed and your wounds healed! I've never seen anything like it!"

Dipper looked even more confused than before.

"My birthmark did what?"

Dipper reached up to his forehead, eyes widening when he noticed it was no longer there.

"It's gone!"

Wendy nodded.

"It disappeared once your wounds were healed."

Dipper never liked his birthmark as it was what got him constantly teased for at School but at the same time a part of him was going to miss it. Dipper smiled, shrugged and laughed a little.

"Well...guess you can't call me Dipper anymore."

Dipper wasn't ready for what happened next, suddenly Wendy kneeled in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"You scared all of us to death dude, how can you be so casual about it?"

Dipper finally got over his shock and returned the hug, noticing as he looked over his shoulder Mabel looking at him and winking, giving him a thumbs up.

"Alex."

Wendy looked at Dipper in confusion.

"Huh?"

Dipper smiled at her.

"My real name is Alex, Alex Hirsch Pines. Everyone called me Dipper because of my birthmark."

Wendy smiled back a bit slyly.

"Well Alex, I understand it's yours and Mabel's Birthday today. And I have a very special present for you."

Wendy then once again caught Dipper off guard and kissed him on the lips briefly, it was both hers and Dipper's first kiss. Wendy then let Dipper go leaving him standing there in shock and stood up and started walking back towards the Mystery Shack. Mabel walked over to her brother and gently punched him in the arm affectionately.

"Look at you two getting all lovey dovey, I told you things would work out between you two eventually. Fortune favors the patient virtues they say."

Dipper's shock eventually faded and a dopey smile appeared on his face, laughing a little at his Sister's butchering of a quote.

"Yeah I guess so."

He then gave his Sister the tightest, most loving hug he could muster.

"Happy Birthday Mabes."

Mabel smiled and returned the hug.

"Happy Birthday bro bro."

 **20 Years Later**

"Mom, Dad, do I really have to go to Gravity Falls?"

A 12 year old girl who looked alot like Mabel was sitting on her bed as her Parents, a 33 year old Alex "Dipper" Pines and his Wife, a 35 year old Wendy Corduroy-Pines were packing her bags in preparation for a Summer Trip to Gravity Falls. The girl had long brown hair like her Aunt, green eyes like her Mother and was wearing a pink sweater with a blue pine tree sewn on it (One of the many Sweaters her Aunt has sewn for her) and jean shorts. Dipper had grown significantly over the years the once short, noodly armed nerd was now a 6' tall, athletically built hunk with a goatee and Wendy looked basically the same except she grew in a few areas. Dipper looked at his Daughter with a smile as he spoke (I'd imagine his voice wouldn't change much as Jason Ritter spoke in his normal voice when Dipper was a kid anyway).

"Oh come on Annabel you're going to love it! Fresh air, lots of wildlife and adventure awaits with your Cousin! You're going to have fun just like me and your Aunt did when we went there as kids!"

Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Besides apart from your Cousin, Uncle Soos will be there manning the Mystery Shack and Aunt Mabel will be there as well."

Annabel pouted and crossed her arms.

"If you say so...it's just going to suck being away from you for 3 Months."

Dipper smiled as he and Wendy finished packing Annabel's things.

"Who says you're going to be away from us? We're coming too!"

Annabel's eyes widened.

"Really?!"

Wendy nodded.

"Of course, you didn't think we'd pass up a chance to go back as well did you?"

Annabel smiled and gave both her Parents the biggest hug her tiny arms could muster.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This is going to be the Best. Summer. EVA!"

Dipper and Wendy returned the hug while looking at each other with loving adoration.

"Yes, yes it will be."

The End

Gravity Falls is Owned by Alex Hirsch and Disney (c) 2012-2016

Annabel Pines (OC) was created by MarkMak on DeviantArt, look him up he does fantastic Gravity Falls Artwork and Comics including a piece that inspired the ending called "Mother's Day".


End file.
